


Cherry Blossom and the Barn Owl

by Sithis10756



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura wishes Naruto away to the Goblin King after he gets too annoying. Will she be able to get him back? Or will she fall for the King of the Labyrinth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm usually writing fanfiction over on Fanfiction.net, but I decided to go ahead and bring my work over here to this site. I hope you all like it! This one was something that popped into my head after I kept reading fanfics of Labyrinth and Naruto back to back.

Sakura was reading a small red leather bound book with the word 'Labyrinth' across the front in golden letters when Naruto busted into her house and start to bug her. This was the fifth time he had done this and she was getting sick and tired of it. Glancing back at her book, she decided to try what it said for the hell of it.

"Naruto, I wish the goblins would come and take you away! Right now!" She got up and started to walk into the kitchen when everything went quiet. Turning back, she looked into the living room and saw nothing. "Naruto? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" There was no sign of the blonde idiot anywhere.

A sudden noise had Sakura looking behind her only to find nothing. Then it came again from the right side, then the left. Soon there was the sound of small feet everywhere in the tiny living room. Just when she was about to use a jutsu a barn owl flew in and transformed into hot and sexy guy.

His hair was blonde and in an old rocker style from long past, but it just added to his good looks. Eyes were a delicious blue with one pupil bigger than the other. Sharp teeth that just begged to bite into her skin for a taste. A black leather outfit made him look dark and mysterious, but the biggest turn on was the tight pants that left NOTHING to the imagination.

The turn off, however, was all the fucking glitter that now littered her small living room. It would take WEEKS to get it out of the carpet, couch, ceiling, and it seemed to be embedded into the wood of her furniture.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she mentally mourned all the cleaning she would have to do. "And where is Naruto?" The man just smirked and looked at her with his sexy eyes.

"You know very well who I am, you did make the wish." Sakura's gaze shot back at him when he spoke.

'When I made the wish? That means,' Sakura thought before she spoke out loud. "You're the Goblin King! I didn't think you were real! I didn't mean it; I just said that out of annoyance!"

"Oh you did, did you?" His face showed mock surprise as he held out his hand. "I've brought you, a gift." A crystal orb appeared in his hand, gleaming in the moonlight. Sakura looked at it with interest as it seemed to call to her.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." Jareth replied when she asked what it was. "But if you turn it this way," He started to make the crystal 'dance' over his hands. "It can give you your dreams. Do you want it?"

'Tempting.' Sakura thought as she eyed the crystal flowing over his right hand now. 'Oh so VERY tempting, but I want Naruto back more than my dreams right now.'

"Then forget about the boy." The Goblin King smiled as though he had won, but he didn't know about her headstrong stubbornness.

"No, I'm sorry, but I want Naruto back." Sakura said, "It's my fault that he-" She was cut off by his deep smooth voice.

"Sakura." The Goblin King interrupted as the crystal turned into a snake. "Do not defy me." He tossed the snake at her neck. Now normally this wouldn't faze her, but with Orochimaru coming into her life, taking away her childhood love, showing her-her death, and causing destruction….she was now scared of snakes.

Throwing the slippery creature to the ground, it turned into a scarf and then to some weird thing that laughed and ran away. Before she could think on it, the Goblin King showed her where Naruto was and stated that she 13 hours to get him.

"Or he'll become one of us, forever." His voice said as it faded into the background. Sakura looked over the Labyrinth and grinned at what she had to face.

"Nothing to it," Sakura said to herself as she began to walk. "Come on feet!"

* * *

000

She had made it to the wall five minutes later and came upon a dwarf that was pissing in a pond. He noticed her after she cleared her throat a couple of times. He turned around startled after zipping his pants up.

"Oh, it's you." His gruff voice said in distain as she picked up a bug spray gun. "What do you want?" Sakura just watched him as he sprayed what appeared to be fairies.

"Nothing much, just wondering what you're doing little guy." The dwarf turned around and glared at her.

"The name's Hoggle." He said angrily, "And what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Gee, let me think about that for a sec." Sakura replied sarcastically, "Picking peaches?" Hoggle just glared at her again and resumed killing fairies.

"Don't you have a Labyrinth to run?" Sakura thought for a minute before she remembered Naruto.

"Ah! Right!" Sakura walked up to the Labyrinth wall and jumped on top of it. "Thank you for reminding me!" Jumping again, she started her way to the center. Hoggle just gaped at what he saw before swearing it off as a trick of the light.

* * *

000

Sakura was making great time as she sped past all the twists and turns while running on top of the wall. 'I'll beat this Labyrinth in no time at all!' she thought as she came into a garden area. 'Hmm, I could use Chakra to keep walking on these hedges, but it sounds like someone needs my help.' And indeed it did, for a giant hairy beast was being held upside down and attacked by what she thinks are goblins.

"That's not very nice." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles. "Time to teach them a lesson. (Insert a small fight scene where Sakura kicks ass….I'm not good at fight scenes….hehe). "Are you okay big guy?" Sakura went over to untie the beast.

"Ludo, down." She smiled at his kind voice as she eased the rope lift towards the ground and setting the beast to his feet.

"Nice to meet you, Ludo." Sakura smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm Sakura." Ludo looked thoughtful for a moment for declaring her a friend. Sakura just gave him a hug and told him to be careful since she had to go to the Castle now. Ludo looked on happily as she walked up the giant walk and disappeared.

000

Meanwhile, at the castle with the Goblin King and Naruto…

Naruto was having a good time drinking with the goblins and laughing at any ridiculous joke that they made, even if it wasn't funny. "Come on, Jareth!" Naruto said as beer was sloshed everywhere in his drunken stupor. "Come and drink with us!" Jareth gave him no mind, however, as he watched in shocked curiosity as the pinkette traveled his Labyrinth with no problem at all.

"How can this be? No human is able to do the things she does, and yet…" He watched her through his crystal as she raced through the forest where fireys reside. "Maybe they can slow her down."

* * *

000

Sakura was running through the trees when she started to hear some music just ahead of her. It was okay, but her tastes were a bit different than what they were singing. Soon, she came upon a clearing with red and orange creatures that threw their body parts around like it was nothing.

'Odd things they are.' She thought to herself as she stopped to observe them. 'But they are not my concern right now.' Just as she was about to leave, they spotted her and she was surround within seconds.

"Check it out!" A fat one screamed with his tongue hanging out. 'We have a new player!"

"Player for what?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. They all giggled at her like she had said something funny.

"Why head and seek, of course!" The skinny one replied next as he threw his hand into the fire. Curiously it appeared right back where it was before he threw it. "What else do you expect Fireys to play?" The next thing she knew, they were all over her pulling at various limbs.

"Hey! Her head don't come off!" One yelled while the others laughed.

"Girl. what chu doing with a head~ like that?"

"I have an idea!" the fat one said to the others, "Let's cut off her head!" All the Fireys agreed while Sakura just looked pissed.

"Oh HELL no!" Charging her fists with Chakra, she quickly punched the closest one and watched as his limb flew in different directions over the forest. The others stared in shock before laughing and tried to take her head off again. 'These things are crazy!' was her thoughts as she started to punch each and every one of them.

Soon, they were scattered and she was on her merry, yet still slightly pissed, way.

* * *

000

Jumping over a cliff, Sakura regretted her decision as soon as she landed. She didn't know where she was but it smelled worse than Naruto's apartment, and that was saying something. The lake, if it could be called that, was making fart sounds and was green and slimy.

"Whatever that stuff is," she said to no one, "I'm not touching it!" Using her medical training from Tsunade-Shishou, Sakura managed to deaden her sense of smell so she wouldn't be able to pass out from the horrid stench that permitted the air.

Walking to what looked like a make-shift bridge, she was about to pass over it when she heard something yelling at her from behind.

"STOP! STOP I SAY!" Looking down, she stopped a fox wearing mid-evil type of clothing and holding a small spear. "I have sworn an oath to not let any one pass this bridge without MY permission!"

"…SO CUTE!" Sakura squealed as she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest! "You are SO adorable!" Scratching his ears, the fox couldn't help of purr at her attention. That is, until he remembered himself and swatted at her hands to be let down.

"I am a Knight, fair lady, NOT a wild animal!" He reprimand when he was set back to the ground. "The name is Sir Didymus." He gave a bow.

"It's nice to meet you Sir Didymus." Sakura replied as she curtsied. "Now if you will excuse me…" She tried to walk over the bridge again but was stopped once more.

"Not without MY permission you can't!" He stated proudly as he stood in front of her. "I have SWORN an oath to protect this bridge with my very life!" Even though she could just have easily jumped over the while bridge itself, she decided to humor the fox creature.

"Then may I have your permission, good sir?" Sir Didymus looked at a lost at what to say, this may have been the first time he was ever asked.

"Um…..er…ah" He continued to think before he straighten up and asked in a confused voice, "Yes?" Smiling, Sakura thanked him and walked over the plank of wood that was the bridge and on to her destination.

* * *

000

Sakura was almost to the Goblin City when her stomach started to growl in protest. Sighing, she knew she had to eat SOMETHING, since she was going on soldier pills for the past few days. Looking around she spotted a peach hanging on a branch nearby.

She grabbed it and hungrily bit into the soft juicy flesh, an action she would soon regret as the world grew blurry around her. Images soon started to appear out of nowhere as she was transported to a Ball Room.

Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in a dark emerald green corset ball gown with matching elbow length gloves. Beautiful soft music was playing around her as people danced their night away with not a care in the world.

She knew she had to be looking for something, but what, she couldn't remember. Slowly, as though she didn't want to startle anyone, Sakura made her way around the room. Looking, yet never finding what she wanted.

_'I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings…'_

The soothing voice that sung the song penetrated her deepest thoughts. Oh how she wanted someone to care for, cherish, and love her like the song was saying.

_'Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars…..I'll leave my love, between the stars….'_

Oh if only she could find the owner of this voice, then maybe she could find out what love is herself. Searching every corner, she was about to give up when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Wearing a dark blue outfit that made him look dashing, he came closer and pulled her into a dance. His sharp teeth flashing every time he smiled at her, making her heart flutter with desire.

_'I'll be there for you~ As the world falls down~'_

Her head was leaning against his chest when she spotted a clock on the wall. Five hours left….Five hours to what? Slowly, it started to come back to her. She had to find something, no someone, and she had only five hours left.

Ripping herself away from him, no matter how much she wanted to stay, she made her way to a reflective wall and punched through it. She felt herself falling and soon landed in a pile of junk.

'Where am I?' She thought as she looked down at the maggot ridden peach. 'Who am I?' She threw the rotten fruit away from herself and stood up. 'What am I even doing here?'

**'For Naruto you idiot!'** A voice said within her head. **'You wished the blonde baka away to the sexy Goblin King and now you're getting him back!'**

"That's right! I have to save Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to run towards the castle that was closer than ever. "Thanks Inner!"

**"Yea, whatever. I'm going back to sleep"**

* * *

000

Getting through the Goblin City and into the castle was easier than she thought possible. The goblins were an organized mess that crashed into each other while trying to stop her. All she had to do was jump and kick a few and she was already in the castle.

She spotted a set of stairs that surprising enough lead to a room full of twisted, upside-down, and sideways stairs. She spotted Naruto and the Goblin King easily enough sense Naruto was hanging onto him and laughing loudly. They were below her at a 30 foot drop.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled loudly, she felt sympathy for the man besides him when she saw him winch. "THIS IS JARETH! HE THROWS GREAT PARTIES!"

"Great, just what I need, a drunk Naruto." Sakura sighed as she remembered that he like to run when he was drunk. "Naruto it's time to go home." Looking sad, he just refused like a child and ran off somewhere in this weird room.

Jareth walked towards her and started singing.

_'How you turn my world_  
_You precious thing._  
_You starve and near exhaust me.'_

Sakura looked at him in confusion as she heard the words. 'How the hell did I starve and exhaust him!?'

_'Everything I've done,_  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one.'

Jareth stepped over the edge and disappeared from her sight. 'Was he a ninja like us?'

_'You've run so long._  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do.'

'Yes, I know I can be mean.' Sakura thought as she chased after the drunk Naruto. 'But why do you believe in me?'

_'Live without your sunlight._  
Love without your heartbeat.  
I… I…  
Can't.. live.. within.. you…'

She was close to tears when she heard this. Her heart was aching as she came closer to catching Naruto and being done with this quest.

' _I can't live within you'_

Naruto was almost within her reach when he jumped down around 40 feet and landed on his ass by a giant hole. Sakura's thoughts, however, were on Jareth's words as he sang his heart out.

_'I…I...Can't live within you'_

Just as those words were spoken, she jumped and watched as the world fell down around her. Landing on her feet she noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but Jareth was as he walked calmly out of the shadows, cloaked in white with a feather cape around his shoulders.

"Goblin King, where is Naruto?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, even though the pain in his eyes hurt her as well.

"Safe, for now. I only have one last thing to offer, Sakura." His voice sad sounding as he held out a crystal. "Your dreams made real. I ask for so little. Just fear me; Love me, Do as I say and I shall be your slave…."

Sakura looked at the crystal in his hand and then to his eyes. They held a hopeful gleam, for what? She didn't know, but what she DID know was what she wanted.

"Jareth," She started, noticing that his eyes brighten at the use of his name, "The only thing I want is for Naruto to be safe in his home," once again pain filtered through those bewitching eyes of his before she continued. "And for me to stay here with the one I love that loves me."

Confusion was the first thing that entered his face, then shock, and finally pure, unrivaled joy at her words. Smiling, Sakura took her crystal and watched it turn to glittering dust in the wind.

"I love you, Jareth." Before she could say anything else, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. Giving in to her emotions, she kissed him right back and entwined her fingers through his silky soft hair.

"I love you too, Precious." Was all he said as he walked off with her in his arms, ready to start their new lives.

* * *

 

Years have passed and things were as normal as they can be. Naruto was delivered safely back to his house drunk as shit and started to cause trouble there until Tsunade punched his lights out.

The Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, and surprisingly enough Anko, all missed their pink haired friend. She was one of the best friends they could ever ask for, but they got by.

As for Sakura, she enjoyed her life in the Underground with her husband. They now have three children: two girls and one boy. They had a combination of their looks, Jareth's cunning, and Sakura's insane strength. She couldn't be happier, and wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, Jareth" Sakura said as she kissed her husband of eight years on the lips. Smiling, Jareth caught her lips in a more passionate lock and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"I love you too, Precious."


End file.
